


Regarding Sam

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x11, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, season 12, tag to 12x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Reverse of 12x11 - Regarding Dean





	Regarding Sam

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Sam took a deep breath.

‘My name Sam Winchester. Dean my brother. Mary my Mom. Cas my best friend’

Staring intently at his reflection in the mirror, Sam took another breath before continuing.

“Ughhh...okay. My name is Sam Winchester. Dean is my brother. Uh, Mary Winchester is my Mom, and Cast...Cas is my best friend.” Pausing, he looked down at his hands. “I can do this.”

‘My name Sam’ ‘Winchester’ ‘My name’ ‘My name’

The youngest Winchester’s expression was that of pure fear as he raised one of his hands to his neck, resting it against his vocal chords.

“My...My name Sam. Sam Wi—Winchester.” He took a breath. “You can do this...You can do this...”

Sam looked back down at his hands once again.

‘My’

He willed himself to sign, but found himself unable.

Gasping, Sam scrubbed a hand down his face before looking back at his reflection, thick, heavy tears beginning to fall down his cheeks as the youngest Winchester struggled to keep his composure, body shaking.

“M—m—I...”

Clamping a hand against his throat once again, Sam closed his eyes taking a deep breath before opening his mouth and trying to speak.

...

Not a single vibration could be felt beneath his palm.

Sam’s lip began to tremble as he broke down, legs collapsing under him, sending him to the floor. Leaning back against the side of the bathtub, the youngest Winchester pulled his legs close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his head down as he sobbed.

A hand on his shoulder startled him a few seconds later, Sam’s eyes flying to meet Dean, who was knelt down in front of him.

“What’s wrong?”

Sam wiped away the tears from his face with the sleeve of his plaid shirt before placing his hand flat over his mouth.

“You can still lipread, right?”

Sam nodded.

‘You sign?’

The expression of confusion on the youngest Winchester’s face gave Dean his answer.

“Okay, you need to listen to me, okay, Sammy?” He sat down next to his little brother and gently took Sam’s hands in his, offering them a squeeze. “I am going to fix this, okay? I am going to make sure that this ends.” Dean didn’t want to imagine what it was like for Sam at that moment, unable to communicate and deteriorating with every minute that passed. “I’m gonna’ make this right, I promise.” He smiled before signing. ‘Sammy’

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. Pointing to the sign Dean had just made, the youngest Winchester then turned his finger round to himself.

‘Sammy’ Dean nodded. “Yeah, that’s you. Good job, buddy.” He tried to hold his composure as memories of his brother learning ASL as a child popped into his head. Dean tried to shake them off. “Can you sign my name? Can you remember?”

The youngest Winchester seemed to think about this for a few seconds before he signed ‘D’.

And that’s when Dean broke. He didn’t care that it was only a single letter. The sign was all he needed to know that his little brother was holding on.

Standing up from the bathroom floor, Dean held out a hand to Sam and pulled him slowly to his feet.

“Okay, so you’re gonna’ stay here while I go and pay a visit to those sons of bitches.”

Sam’s eyes became alight in horror as soon as the words left his lips, one of the youngest Winchester’s hands coming to rest on the collar of his shirt, the other on his arm, gripping pleadingly.

“Hey...” Dean began softly, knowing exactly what had spurred that reaction from his little brother. “I am coming back for you, okay? I am just going to kill those A-holes and then I’m coming right back to make sure you’re recovering. Until then, you just need to be brave and sit tight.” He led Sam through into the main room, sitting him back down once again on the edge of his bed. “So, if you watch these cartoons, then I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sam’s hands rose to cup his face, puppy dog eyes set to full power.

“You’ll not even notice I’m gone.” Dean smiled before the expression fell away as the words truly hit home to him. Feeling sick to the depths of his stomach, the eldest Winchester took a deep breath before pulling his little brother into a hug and squeezing him on the shoulder. “Right back, kiddo.” And with that, he rushed out of the motel room, ready to kill some witches.


End file.
